Micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) such as, for example, pressure sensors are relatively nonlinear devices. Based on this nonlinearity and differences between pressure sensors, typically, each pressure sensor is individually calibrated. Such an approach may increase the capital cost of equipment used to calibrate the pressure sensors and/or increase the time dedicated to calibrating each of the pressure sensors.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.